Modern lighting fixtures continue to evolve, incorporating features such as controllers, sensors, remote modules, and the like. These controllers, sensors, and remote modules may allow a lighting fixture to implement lighting programs, respond to the surrounding environment, and be controlled, for example, over a local area network and/or the Internet. A number of different sensors may be incorporated into a lighting fixture in order to provide information about the surrounding environment. For example, a lighting fixture may include an ambient light sensor to gather information about the ambient light level in the area around the lighting fixture. Additionally, a lighting fixture may include an occupancy sensor to detect when an individual is located near the lighting fixture. While incorporating these sensors into a lighting fixture often provides valuable information that can be used to implement additional functionality, many sensors such as those mentioned above that measure light of one kind or another must have a line-of-sight to the surrounding environment. Further, it is often desirable to give these light sensors access to the largest possible area surrounding a lighting fixture in order to provide the maximum amount of information about the surrounding area. In other cases, it is desirable to provide a precise detection area for a light sensor. Generally, the particular goal of the light sensor will dictate the extent of the desirable coverage area.
When incorporating a sensor into a sensor module, the sensor generally must be covered by a sensor cover of some kind. Due to the requirements of many light-based sensors discussed above (i.e., line-of-sight to surrounding environment and access to a large surrounding area), sensor modules incorporating light sensors often include bulky and aesthetically unappealing sensor covers. For example, many conventional sensor modules include dome shaped sensor covers, and therefore substantially extrude from a lighting fixture, detracting from the aesthetic appeal thereof. Due to the size of these sensor module covers, many are located remotely from the lighting fixtures that they service, requiring separate installation and providing only limited information about the area directly surrounding the lighting fixture itself.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sensor module for a lighting fixture including a compact sensor cover suitable for mounting on the lighting fixture itself that blends with the aesthetics of the lighting fixture in order to provide a desirable appearance.